Creation of The Friends Ship
The Friends Ship has a long history all the way back to 2016. This article will explain everything from the first contact between members in TFS. Creation of The Friends Ship First contact between TFS members 2016 The first ever contact between a TFS member and another TFS member was made all the way back in August of 2016. At that time, FmcCraft's account, despite being younger than iiSpaceAviator's account, met BladeStar37 in A Place With Airliners for the first time. Later on, FmcCraft first met DefinitelyNotSky532, was then sky_9033, in Avion Practice Place. However the former hated him due to the latter's attitude at the time. Later that year, in December of 2016, FmcCraft met iiSpaceAviator, then was KingCrafter12345 for the first time in a Hayabusa Airlines flight. Also in December of 2016, iiSpaceAviator met iMythicalKoala, then DASlogofan, in Steam Age. And also at some point at that year, iiSpaceAviator met BladeStar37. Despite meeting before The Friends Ship was created, BladeStar37 joined The Friends Ship 2 months after The Friends Ship was created. 2017 At some point on this year, iiSpaceAviator met Shermanyap1234. AviaSuok, was then BryanSuok, was widely known to nearly every BladeStar Air staff member due to the demoting. This includes iiSpaceAviator, AviatorFMC, BladeStar37, CloudyRareEdwinGame, and DefinitelyNotSky532. Although CloudyRareEdwinGame and DefinitelyNotSky532 were already friends with iiSpaceAviator and AviatorFMC, both of them joined TFS on 9th August 2018 and October 2018 respectively. Creation of Da Fweinds Server The three of the four co-founders of The Friends Ship, iiSpaceAviator, FmcCraft, and iMythicalKoala, used to chat using a discord group chat. The group chat was named 'The epix pals', and still exists until today. It was made on the 26th of August 2017 and was used mostly from August to September of 2017. Despite also being the original members of TFS, FmcCraft and iMythicalKoala did not know Shermanyap1234 until The Friends Ship was created. When The Friends Ship was created, Shermanyap1234 only knew iiSpaceAviator. On October 27th, 2017, iiSpaceAviator created a server with only four original members (includes iiSpaceAviator), named 'Da Fweinds Server'. The channels in the server were #fweechat (now #texting), #memez (now #memes), and #creativeness (now #discussion, replaced with new #creativeness channel). Unfortunately, the first messages in TFS were deleted, as it was spammed by the members. The first undeleted message in TFS was '.', by AviatorFMC. The exact order of joins by members that day were: # iiSpaceAviator (Founder) # FmcCraft # iMythicalKoala # Shermanyap1234 At the same day, the first message in #discussion then was #creativeness, was sent by iMythicalKoala. The message was 'fknsdfnslkdnlanlckldnhawaw', shortly followed by iiSpaceAviator's message, 'now thats creativeness'. #memez was used as a channel for welcome messages that day. The first meme ever sent in the channel was a youtube video titled 'Kim Jong Un Pretends to Fly an Airplane', sent by iiSpaceAviator, on the 3rd of November 2017. The first bot in The Friends Ship was mee6, followed by Discord Donuts and FredBoat. Trivia # Most of the First contacts between members occurred in Roblox prior to the creation of The Friends Ship. A notable exception is between Shermanyap1234 and iiSpaceRocket who first met in real life. # Right before The Friends Ship was created, KingCrafter12345 changed his name to iiSpaceAviator. # Most of the people in TFS met in either an airline or an aviation related game. # FmcCraft actually knew Shermanyap1234 in his game while iiSpaceAviator was playing with Sherman. Although, he only became friends with him after TFS was made. This page is not updated yet, help TFS Wiki by expanding it! You must follow the editing rules in order to edit this page. Click here to learn more.